Naomi and Yin and Yang
by Teacher Mitsuka
Summary: meet Naomi and her past. this is a good story, i've been told. why don't you find out for yourselves and read! and please review and tell me what you think. pairings: Yoc, Hoc, YK, KY, and KB. rated for language, violence, and possible sexual sceenes.
1. chapter 1 and 2

**_Naomi and Yin and Yang_**

_**By: D.D.G.**_

**Chapter 1**

A girl with wavy pink and black bangs kneeled on her bed with her arms folded on the widow sill with her chin sitting on top. She had a faraway look in her chestnut brown eyes.

"Naomi!!!" came a yell of a female voice downstairs. "It's time for school!!"

At that, Naomi snapped out of her dream world up looked at her alarm clock on her night stand. It read 7:32. She got out of bed and slipped a pair of black baggy jeans on and pulled on tight white wife beater with the saying 'Satan's little helper' across the front of it. After pulling on a pair of footy socks and her black with pink Kswiss shoes, she walked out and down the stairs to the kitchen. "Hi, mom." She grabbed a piece of toast and grabbed her book bag as she opened the back door. "Bye, mom." Then it was off to school, taking the short-cut through the woods.

at school, at lunch, in the back of the courtyard

'I should just skip today. Skip and go hang with Genkai,' Naomi sighed with that thought. 'yeah, I think I'll go do that.' She stood up and started for the front gate.

There she spotted the school delinquent, Yusuke Urameshi. She stopped. 'hn, wonder if I should tell him….' She watches as he tries to sneak away from Keiko. 'Yeah, I think I'll hang with him today.' So she sneaks on after him. Now off school property, she whispers to him, "hey, delinquent. Where do you think you're going?"

He froze. Then he turned around. A look of relief covered his face when he saw you. "Skipping. Gotta problem with that?"

"No. but WHERE are you going?"

"Somewhere."

"You don't know? Then may I make a suggestion?" They are talking regularly now that they were away from the school.

"Whatever. Hey, you remind me of someone."

"People do say that I look like Genkai. Say, lets go hang with her."

"Whatever," he said as he started in the direction of Genkai's temple. "What's your name?"

"The name's Naomi," she said grabbing a hold of his shoulder, causing him to stop. "And why walk when you can be there in the blink of an eye?" and with that they were gone.

at Genkai's temple

"What the hell was that?!" yusuke shouted when he figured out where he was.

"Well, it's got a few names, but I just call it blinking," Naomi answered. "Sorry, I would've blinked up there, but her talismans." She started up the stairs.

"Huh?" yusuke just stood there, starring at her in a very confused manner.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

Yusuke started up the stairs, still confused.

inside the temple

"I knew there was a reason you reminded me of someone!!" yusuke yelled once he saw Genkai and Naomi together. "You look like you could be her grand kid."

"Well, we're not related, but that is a coinkadink, ain't it? Wait, didn't I tell you people say I look like Genkai? I'm confused now." Naomi smiled. "Oh, and congrats on winning the tournament." She offered her hand,

He took it. "Thanks … I guess."

"Well, instead of wasting time, why don't you two start training? Run around the temple grounds 15 times," came the raspy, old voice of Genkai.

"Oh, man. I knew there was a reason I didn't want to come here," Yusuke complained.

"Don't be such a baby," Naomi said as Genkai turned and left. "You know her, and besides, she'll have tea lunch ready by the time we're done. Hey, come to think of it, I hope she makes us battle each other. I've always wanted to fight you."

"You're NOT the only one."

"Hey, I'll race you."

"I'd win."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, if I win, you have to introduce me to the famous Kurama and Hiei."

"And if I win?"

"You won't."

"Right, if I win, you have to do my part of the training."

"Like I said, you won't win." She smirked. They got ready and started off at a normal run. After a lap and a half, they sped up and slowly sped up until they finished 12 laps. They were side by side and going as fast as Yusuke can go. 2 laps to go. Naomi grinned evilly. "Hey Yusuke, I'm not done yet!!" With that, she sped up even more and was now ahead of him by two runners and still counting.

Yusuke tried his best to speed up but only succeeded a little. They came to an abrupt stop. The race was over and Naomi won.

**To Be Continued . . . . . . . .**

_**Naomi and Yin and Yang**_

_**By: D.D.G.**_

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Botan. What are you doin here?" came the raspy, stupid sounding voice of Kuwabara** (A/N: sorry to all you Kuwabara fans!! If there is any… I am but only 'cause he's so loyal to the ones he loves.)**. They were behind school.

"I'm looking for Yusuke. Have you seen him around lately?" she asked.

"No, I think he's skippin again."

"Oh, great. Oh, have you seen that outcast girl?" she ended in a hopeful tone.

"You mean the one with pink and black hair? I saw her leave."

"Ok, thanks, Kuawbara!" she yelled as she flew off on her oar in the direction of what looked like Genkai's Temple.

over Genkai's Temple

"There she is," Botan said as she saw Naomi stop abruptly in a clearing near, but still on the grounds of the Temple. "Naomi!" she yelled then saw Yusuke stop in the clearing and starting to catch his breath. "Yusuke!" she landed on the ground next to them.

"Hey Botan. What's up? Is there a new mission?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, great." Yusuke muttered under his Breath.

"Not really. Koenma just wants you to be on your guard. He's been sensing unusual things the last few days." Botan answered. "So you raced him?"

"Yup, and I won." Naomi smiled. "Right Yusuke?" she nudged his arm with her elbow.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, what do you expect? You are an s class demon trapped in a human body." Botan said, grabbing Yusuke's attention.

"You're a demon? Damn, I knew there was something about you."

"Yep, now, when do I meet the two most famous demons from Makai?" Naomi asked.

"Don't know. Never really see'em 'round."

"Damn." Naomi muttered.

"What two demons?" Botan Asked.

"Why, Hiei and Kurama of course." Naomi answered.

"Oh, well, Hiei's probably at the park and Kurama, he's still at school."

"OK, park it is." Naomi put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Oh, and Botan. I know what Koenma's sensing, so don't worry about it." Then she disappeared.

"Who the hell is that!?" Yusuke asked/yelled.

"That was Naomi. She's kinda got the same story as Kurama. Her demon's name is Ai. She was killed by the assassin Youko sent to kill Yomi. It wasn't her time to die so her soul escaped to the human world and was born again as Naomi. Unlike Kurama, she has the power to transform into her demon form whenever she wants. She, too, is a spirit detective. Well, I must be on my way. I do have a job ya'know. Bye, Yusuke!!" and she was off on her oar.

with Naomi the park

'Well, it's going to be easy to find him if he's in the area. All I'd have to do is search for the dragon.' Naomi thought to herself. She was now deep in the woods of the park. 'That would mean I need my jagan. I hope no one notices…' there was a light glowing on her forehead and her eyes were closed.

The glowing died down and her left hand flew to her forehead. 'That was easier than I thought.' She thought as she opened all three eyes. Her jagan was blood red, adding more segnifigence to her golden eyes. 'Now, to search for my dragon.'

She closed her eyes, jagan still open, and concentrated. Her jagan started to glow red. When the glowing stopped she said aloud, "well, that was a waste. Hiei, you can come down now." Sure enough he jumped down out of a tree behind her.

She turned around to meet the cold stare of crimson eyes. She returned the stare. "What's with the coldness? Jeez." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I only came here to meet you. The one and only demon who has mastered my dragon."

Hiei didn't say anything, though he was still startled by what she said.

"Okay!" she opened her eyes with a smile and walked up to him and offered her hand for a shake. "I'm Naomi. Nice to meet ya." He just stood there refusing to shake hands. "Fine!!! Be that way!" with her super speed, she got a hold of his shoulder, knowing that he won't let her touch him, and blinked.

As soon as they appeared at their destination we hear Hiei growl. "Don't touch me." He thrusted her hand away and looked around. "How the hell did we get here?" he asked immediately knowing where he was.

"I used my power." Naomi answered like it was no big deal. "And do you know where Kurama's school is?"

"Hn." was all Hiei said.

"Fine. You don't have to say anything anyway." Her third eye glowed again. She reached out to touch him again and Hiei tried to push it away but he couldn't move. Her hand now on his shoulder the red jagan glowed brighter. Then they disappeared.

**To Be Continued . . . . . . . .**


	2. AN

I am deciding whether or not to delete this story. I have no clue on how to continue, nor do I have the time to take the time to think. When I do think about it my mind draws a blank. If you have any advice or just think that I should delete it, review and do tell. I appreciate your help.

Always,

JessJess


End file.
